


Insufferable

by Quinny_555



Series: You Should See Me in a Crown [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Pink Spray Paint, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Sam Winchester is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny_555/pseuds/Quinny_555
Summary: Sam's brothers are insufferable. Seriously.





	Insufferable

Adam and Dean both looked up as Sam entered the old warehouse. Sam had enlisted them to help him track down a rogue demon that seemed to be making demon deals in secret. 

“D’you get it?” Dean asked from where he was mixing ingredients. Sam made a face and pulled out a can of spray paint from the plastic bag he was holding. Adam tilted his head slightly as he looked at the can. 

“Is it…?” He trailed off and Sam nodded. “Why did you get  _ pink  _ spray paint?” Dean blinked and took a closer look at the canister then at Sam. He burst out laughing at the dejected look on his brothers face. Adam looked like he was struggling to hold in his laughter and Sam threw his hands up in the air. 

“It was all they had left!” He said and Dean laughed harder. 

“You… The king of Hell… couldn't find a can of spray paint that wasn't  _ pink _ ?” Dean managed between bouts of laughter. Sam’s bitchface came back full force. 

“I'm trying not to use my powers, Dean,” He muttered. “Our demon would definitely feel me summoning a can of spray paint.” 

“Yeah,” Adam said between snickers. “Element of surprise and all.” Which caused Dean to start laughing again. Sam rolled his eyes and threw the can at his older brother. Siblings were insufferable. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is ridiculously short, but guess who cracked the left side of their screen (like a dumbass) and doesn't want to work around it? Me. That's who.


End file.
